M16A2
General Information The M16A2 is a burst-fire assault rifle that has an M203 grenade launcher attached to it and is one of the most powerful weapons in Arsenal. It is the burst-fire counterpart to the M16A1, which is fully automatic. It contains 20 rounds per magazine, along with 60 rounds of reserve ammunition. Every time you fire with the weapon, it will fire 3 rounds out, each dealing 28 or 48 damage on body shot or headshot respectively. It's best used whenever the grenade launcher misses its shot or you're in close range. It is also more effective than the grenade launcher at longer ranges. The main reason the M16A2 is considered powerful, however, is the addition of the grenade launcher, which can be accessed with the RMB. This explosive projectile weapon comes with 1 round already in the tube, and one for reserve. The grenade fires in an arc, so hitting targets at longer ranges requires aiming higher to land the grenade near or on the target. Upon hitting or splashing next to an enemy, the grenade will do 112-150 damage. You can score a multi-kill if multiple enemies are clustered together. However, it takes around 3 seconds to reload after firing the M203. The grenade also travels slowly compared to normal bullets. This, coupled with the grenade's quirky arc, makes the Grenade Launcher less effective at longer ranges. The Grenade Launcher cannot be used to rocket jump. This is extremely inadvisable, as rocket jumping with the grenade launcher will result in an immediate and humiliating suicide, as there is no self-damage reduction. Pros & Cons Burst-Fire= Pros: *One-hit kill when all 3 bullets hit the opponent and at least 2 hit the head. *Fast fire rate when bursting. *High damage per bullet. Cons: *Small magazine size considering it fires 3 bullets at once. *Somewhat long wait time in between bursts. |-| Grenade Launcher= Pros: *One-hit kill. *Explosive AoE capability allows for multi-kills with one grenade. *Faster projectile speed than most explosive-launching weapons. *Good reload time for an explosive weapon. Cons: *Arching projectile makes it harder to hit enemies from long range. *Can easily kill self if not careful. *Only 1 grenade in the Tube. *Only 1 grenade in reserve. *Cannot rocket jump. *Not a good weapon at close quarters. *Dodgeable. Poll How would you rate the M16A2? 5-stars! 4-stars! 3-stars! 2-stars! 1-star! Trivia * The M16A2 in-game model has a 30-round STANAG magazine. However, the gun's ammo capacity is 20 rounds per magazine. * The M16A2 is a part of a long line of American rifles dubbed the M16s. It is the successor to the M16A1 and the XM16E1, made after combat experience in Vietnam proved both guns to be deadly to its user, adding extensive modifications to the weapon overall. * The grenade launcher under the M16A2 is the M203 GL, a single shot 40mm launcher designed to be attached under a rifle, meant to replace the older M79 grenade launcher. * The M16A2’s grenade launcher is the only weapon with ammo in the game that does not auto-reload if the setting is turned on. * The M16A2’s grenade launcher is the only weapon that can launch enemies without providing a self-damage reduction when jumping. * M16A2 is the only other 3-round burst weapon in the game along with the Plasma Launcher. * The M16A2 was seen in the BOGO badge icon, indicating the player will kill 2 enemies with the M203 GL. * This weapon used to be the signature weapon of the Paintballer. However this was changed. * This (GL) along with the Golden Gun, RPG, Bow and Musket are the only weapons that hold a single round. *There was a glitch on the M16A2's grenade launcher in which the grenade launcher deals low damage instead of high damage. *Originally, the grenade was team colored. *In the Adopt Me trailer, the Delinquent skin was seen holding the M16A2. **In the trailer, the M16A2 is fully automatic instead of burst fire. Weapon History *11/27/18: Added into the Rehaul Update of Arsenal. Since, the weapon has almost stayed the same. Category:Automatic Rifles Category:Multi-Mode